xavier_institutefandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Cassidy
' Sean Cassidy', also known by the codename'' Banshee, is a Class 4 Irish mutant and a member of the X-Men. Biography Sean Cassidy was born as the heir to the estate of Cassidy Keep and a small fortune. After graduating from Trinity College in Dublin, Sean became a detective at Interpol. By the time he married Maeve Rourke, Sean had risen to the rank of inspector at Interpol, and although he had discovered his mutant powers during adolescent, he kept them hidden from everyone around him except for his disreputable cousin, Tom Cassidy, who had discovered his own mutant powers around the same time that Sean did. Sean and Tom had long been rivals, especially for the love of Maeve, before she ultimately married Sean. While Sean was on a mission away from his family for an extended period of time, Maeve was killed due to the actions of Tom, who had joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Vowing revenge for the death of his wife, Sean joined the X-Men. Unbeknownst to Sean, Maeve had given birth to a daughter shortly before her death. This child was raised by Tom in isolation from Sean and the rest of the Cassidy family. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 170 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Strawberry blond *'Skin:' Caucasian Personality Banshee is a serious and noble individual. He has dedicated his entire life to helping and protecting others, first working as a detective with Interpol and later moving to become a superhero with the X-Men. He does not have much of a sense of humor and often misses the subtle jokes of others. Relationships *Liam Cassidy (ancestor) † *Maeve Rourke (wife) † *Theresa Cassidy (daughter) *Thomas Cassidy (paternal cousin) *Victoria Donnely (paternal cousin) Powers and Abilities Powers 'Sonic Scream:' Banshee is able to create powerful sonic waves with his voice with which he can achieve various effects, often with the assistance of psionic abilities which function only in unision with his sonic abilities. Through his screams, Banshee is able to produce devastatingly destructive concussive blasts, fly by directing his sonic waves towards the ground and using them as a propulsive force, disorient and render others unconscious, and perform a form of echolocation when unable to visualize something. Banshee is unaffected by his own hyper-sonic abilities or other similar sound-based abilities. His lungs, throat, and vocal cords are also capable of withstanding the tremendous amount of stress put upon them by producing sonic waves vocally. 'Familial Power Immunity:' Sean is unaffected by the powers of his daughter, Theresa Cassidy, and those of his cousin, Thomas Cassidy. Abilities *'Investigation and Espionage:' Banshee is a gifted detective and a season undercover operative. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat and Strategy:' He is skilled in unarmed combat, as well as combat strategy and tactics. *'Marksmanship:' He is an excellent marksman. *'Technology:' He is an amateur machine-smith. *'Education:' Banshee is a skilled teacher and educator. *'Music:''' Banshee has a strong interest in American country music and playing the piano. Category:Mutants Category:Class 4 Category:X-Men